little evil mermaid
by kat13109
Summary: In this story, an over-active-teenage-drama-queen finds out that she is a mermaid when her grandmother takes her to the beach and tells her to go in the water. As she got older, she realized just how many perks there is to being a mermaid. Like the fact that with one look in the eye, she can make people do whatever she wants. And of course, being the mos beautiful person in town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. Nothing was going to stop me from doing it. Nobody could tell me that it was the wrong thing to do.  
Tonight was the full moon. And no one could stop me from turning. No one was going stop the pain. And the reason they weren't stop it was because they didn't know. They don't know what I am.  
And they weren't going to find out. Why? Because I didn't want them to know. If I told them, then things would change. But I liked things just the way they were. The way they are. And the way they will be. Until the day, I decide I want to change it. I make the decisions. I make the rules. And everyone follows my rules. They are puppets. And I have the strings. They just don't know it yet. And they weren't going to find out. Not now. Now later. Not EVER.

"Amanda! Come on, you're going to be late for school!" My mom called from downstairs. I hated the way she talked to me. It was disrespectful. Sometimes, I just wanted to choke her and watch as the life drained from her eyes until she fell on the floor unconscious. Ok, yes, it is a little mean, but hey, you haven't met my mom yet.  
"All right! I'll be there in a second! Just give me some time!" Like, eight more hours. I wasn't planning on going to school. It would just slow down my process. As in, I couldn't go to school today because I needed to get to the ocean and as far away as possible from any aspect of life or else I would end up at area 51 to be tested for...who knows what, never to be seen again.  
Don't get me wrong, I'm allowed to do whatever I want with my...ability. But I just didn't want people to think that I was a freak.  
"Amanda! Get down here now!"  
"All right! Give me a minute! I'm almost done!"  
I turned off my curler and ran down the stairs. I left without saying goodbye and got into my car.  
I would probably be yelled at for it later, but who cared?  
Stop. I probably sound really self-conceded and bratty right now, didn't I? Yeah, I did. Ok, I'm going to try to explain what I mean.  
I'm a mermaid. Now, before you say, 'A mermaid? Really?' Let me explain myself.  
When I was about thirteen years old, my grandmother took me out to the ocean and sat down with me. She said, 'Amanda, do you see that water?' I nodded. 'Well, I want you to swim as far out as you can and then wait. Just tread the water and wait.'  
At first, it seemed ridiculous. But I felt an unusual pull to the water and did it anyway. When I was out of breath and couldn't swim any more, I stopped. And almost instantly, I started to change.  
I could feel my legs burning right off of my body. It was excruciating pain. And then my clothes were ripped from my skin, being replaced with scales. Each scale was a giant sword piercing into my leg one at a time. It was like putting a gallon of salt on a burn. So, when that happens to you on every full moon, then you can get a little cranky.  
I turned right and stopped at Don's house.  
He was sitting on his front porch and smiled when I pulled up.  
"Hey," He said as he leaned in to kiss me. "I thought you said that you weren't going to school today?"  
"I'm not. But who else was going to drive you there?"  
He smiled and got in the car.  
"So," Don said, "Why are you skipping today? Homework? Quiz? Test? Or are you just getting back at your Mom for some reason?"  
I smiled and pulled out of his driveway. "I have my reasons for not going to school, and you have yours for going to school. Let's just keep 'em to ourselves, shall we?"  
"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?"  
I smiled at him, "Probably not. But you could try."  
"Ok. I go to school because I need to get into a good college."  
"Then why don't you join the football team? You would get a scholarship and have more time to spend with me."  
"I think that that'll give me less time. And besides, I'm pretty sure that the university's would pay to keep me OUT of their school if I joined the football team."  
I smiled. "Well then, I'll sign you up tomorrow."  
He looked at me, "You did it again."  
"Did what?"  
"You changed the subject. And I didn't even notice until now."  
"Well, I'm just that good." I said.  
He smiled, "Oh no, you're going to tell me why you're skipping school today."  
I sighed. "Can you just, leave it alone?" I said with an annoyed voice.  
"No. Amanda, you can't just keep me out. I want to know why you're always skipping school. Are you seeing someone behind my back?"  
"What? No! Of course not! Why would you even think that?"  
He looked away. "I don't know. It's just, I don't see you that much. And when you don't come to school, you never tell me where you go."  
"Well, I don't want to tell you. Can't I have my secrets?"  
"I thought that when we started going out that we weren't going to keep secrets?"  
I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at him. "Don, you know that I love you. But there are just some things that I need to handle, ok?"  
He nodded, "You aren't dealing drugs or anything like that, are you?"  
I laughed, "No."  
"Good. Because then I would have to make you regret it." He smiled. "So, can I come with you?"  
I put my seat belt back on and said, "No. I have to do this alone."  
He sighed and said, "Have to do what alone?"  
He never stopped. "A thing."  
"Well, that sounds interesting. But why can't I come?"  
I smiled and said, "Because I don't want you to. Sometimes, I just need to be alone."  
"Well, why can't we be alone together?"  
I sighed. "Don, do you really want to come?"  
"Yes."  
Alright. "OK then. But you can't chicken out, promise?"  
"Promise."  
Well, it was his choice.


	2. Chapter 2

We didn't really go to the beach. No way in hell I was going to let him find out what I was. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. So, instead, we went to my grandmothers' house. Well, it wasn't really her house. It was actually an old retirement home. "Wait," Don said, tugging on my arm before we went inside, "This is where you go when you skip school?"  
"Yes. What?" I asked, seeing the expression on his face, "You don't believe that I love my grandmother?"  
"No, it's not that, it's just that...well, you don't seem like the type of girl to, you know, take care of old people." He said, and I was shocked.  
"Well, what's that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't know. I've never even seen your granddad."  
I laughed, "Yes, well, neither have I. I'm here to see my grandmother you dim-wit."  
"Did you just call me a 'dim-wit'?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Why yes, yes she did." We heard behind us.  
"Grandma!" I said, bending down to give her a hug. She was in a wheelchair, kind of ironic for a mermaid, don't you think?  
"Ah, hello sweetie." I pulled away and smiled at her. "How have you been?"  
My smile grew wider as Don came over and put his hand around my waist. "I've been good Grandma, and you?"  
"Well, you know, I've been better. Full moon tonight," she reminded me, "there's going to be some ware wolves howlin' at that moon. Ug, gonna be a pain in the ass tryin' to go to sleep."  
"Grandma!" I said, "Watch your mouth. Oh, by the way, this is my boyfriend, Don, Don, this is my Grandma."  
They both smiled and Don shook her hand, but she refused and went straight for the hug. My grandma always went for the hug.  
"Hello sonny, I'm grandma, the one and only." We all laughed when she said it with a really old man voice. Oh, how I loved her so.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Don."  
Silence passed over us until she said, "Well, let's not end like a couple of eggs standin' out here in the sun. Why don't you guys come on in?"  
We followed her into the building and took a seat on a couch. "Oh no," Grandma said.  
Crap. I knew that 'oh no'. I looked behind me in time to see the number one class jerk, R.J, coming our way.  
"Ahhhh," he breathed in my ear, standing too close for comfort as always. "I see that the lovely Amanda has returned."  
I hated this dude. He was so stuck-up and cocky. It annoyed me...a lot. He would always come over here and flirt with me, acting like he owned me. Which he absolutely, DID NOT!  
"Excuse me?" Don asked. Double crap.  
"Oh, and who might you be? Could it be, the boyfriend perhaps?"  
"Yes. I am her boyfriend, and who are you?"  
I had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.  
"Well, nice to meet you boyfriend," R.J said, reaching across me and shaking Don's hand. Surprisingly, (not), his hand brushed up against my boob as they did.  
At least Don didn't notice.  
"My name's R.J and I want to take this opportunity to say, if I may, you have a fine woman in your presence. How does this," he pointed to Don, "get with THIS?" he pointed to me.  
"R.J, just leave. You have no business being here. Go take care of your granddad or something."  
"Oh," he said, messing up my hair, "You're no fun sexy momma."  
"Hey!" Don said, standing up, "I suggest that you leave before things get out of hand."  
They already were. I looked over to grandma, and she nodded. Alright, time for me to fix this.  
I got up as well and came between them. I looked into R.J's eyes first, or else this would've been pointless. "R.J, stop." I simply said, and, because I was a mermaid, he had no choice but to stop and walk away.  
I then turned to Don and said, "He's gone, now I want you to take my keys, get in my car, and go to school. Forget about this, it's over and done, understand?"  
He nodded and took my keys out from my hand. I sighed and plopped down on the couch.  
Grandma looked at me, "Child, you sure do have your hands full with that one. Do you know?"  
"That I have my hands full? Oh yeah."  
She laughed, "No child, that he's a-"  
"Pain in the ass. I know grandma, don't remind me."  
She just looked at me, as if I were an idiot. "What?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello, it's me, Kat. sorry this chapter doesn't have much, i was in a hurry. i'll try to keep adding on more every night. If i by some chance don't post something that night, then i will have 2 the next day. and i promise that the next chapter will have more excitement :)  
Oh, and please comment and tell me what you think of it so far. :)  
question of the day; Why do you think that Don was not effected by her powers?  
(answer will ONLY be given out if someone can get it right)**_

After talking to my grandma for a little bit more, I went straight to the beach, walking, immediately wanting to turn around and go home.  
People were everywhere. There wasn't even a spot to lay your towel down anymore! This was ridiculous. Never have I seen so many people in one place before. Especially at the beach. I don't know why, but today it was swarmed with hordes of people. Someone bumped my shoulder and turned around. Wait.  
"Don?" I asked, shocked.  
"Amanda?" he smiled and kissed me.  
But, "I told you to go to school."  
"I didn't feel like it. Plus, it's a good day to be at the beach."  
"You didn't feel like it? A good day?"  
He laughed, "Yes. What? Am I supposed to always do what you say?"  
"Um, yes, wait, no." I'm confused. "How did you-"  
"Get here? You gave me your car, remember? Come on," he took my hand and went to his towel near the water. Oh, the water.  
I felt more of a pull to it than ever now. How was I supposed to find another salt water place without attracting attention?  
This was going to be the worst day ever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, really sorry about the spoiler alert on chap.2. honestly did not mean for that to happen. o_0. anyway, this chapter has a little more to it, and i hope you enjoy. :)**_

The longer I stayed there with Don, the more I hurt. My stomach was in knots, my head was pounding, and I was close to vomiting.  
In fact, "Don, I think I need to use the restroom." I immediately got up and ran to the nearest porter-potty. Man, I hated those things, but I needed to go somewhere.  
As soon as I got there, I didn't bother with closing the door as I started to purge up blood. Lots and lots of blood, seaweed, and sand. Don't ask.  
"Amanda, are you ok?" Don asked as he stepped into the small space, then retreating due to the smell.  
"Go!" I yelled.  
"Are you serious? I am not leaving. You need me." He said.  
I turned to him, my human quality no longer with me. "I said GO!" My eyes literally glowed, but then I shut them, fighting to get myself back in control.  
"Amanda?"  
Too late.  
I raised Amanda's body, turning to face the one she called her lover. Pathetic. She needed another like her, and we both knew it.  
"I'm fine." I said through her.  
"No you're not. I'm taking you home, now."  
What a pathetic-  
No! No! Amanda, DON'T!  
"Ahhhh!" I yelled, going back to the darkest, smallest part of her mind.  
I fell to my knees, happy to be back in control. She wanted to get out, I could tell, but she just had to wait.  
"Amanda! Come on!" Everyone at the beach was gawking at us. Great, I had caused a scene.  
Again, I started to vomit what little blood I felt I had left. I needed the ocean. Badly. Things would only get worse if I didn't get to the ocean. But these people! All of these people were standing between me and my mermaid, not a good idea.  
"Shit!" I said, then started to vomit even more.  
"Someone, for the love of God, call a damn ambulance!" A man called from somewhere.  
No! If I ended up in a hospital, I would never get to an ocean in time!  
"I got her," Don said as he loaded me into his car and started to drive off, far away from the beach.  
No, no, no! This wasn't happening! It couldn't.  
He turned down the second street on the left, away from the hospital.  
"Don," I groaned, my voice weak, "What are you doing?"  
He kept his eyes on the road and said, "Something that I'm going to regret, majorly."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Amanda, just trust me."  
And there it was. The T word. Trust. I had never trusted anyone completely in my life. Ever. But here Don was, going to who-knows-where, asking me to trust him.  
And I didn't know if I could.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Hey, just wanted to say sorry for the lateness. :) i had 2 cook dinner for my sister. But here's the 5 chapter i think. 4? i can't remember haha. Hope you enjoy!_**

He took me to the most unexpected place. Another beach. A salt-water beach. But how?  
"Get out and go change into your...form."  
I just stared at him in awe. "Don, what-how? How did you know?"  
"It's the only explanation. That guy doing exactly what you told him to do, telling me, getting sick on the full moon, your eyes, everything you just did today tells me what you are."  
"Wait, how do you know about us?"  
Oh no, wait, no, he couldn't be. Impossible.  
"Don, please don't tell me you're a-"  
He help up his hand and said, "Yes, Amanda, I am a werewolf."  
Holy shit.  
"That means-"  
"Yes, that means that we could kill each other."  
"Jeese, Don, would you let me finish a damn sentence! Then why did you help me if you know what I am and what I can do?"  
"Because I've known you since we were little. Damn Amanda, just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I have no feelings."  
"Don," I said slowly, turning to him, "You do know that we can't...you know, date anymore?"  
"Amanda, even if we could, I was going to breakup with you today anyway."  
That was my breaking point. "You know what you flea infested hair ball," I reached across him and took my keys out of the ignition, "You will be walking your furry little ass back to your other flea bags."  
I got out and went to the edge of the water.  
"Amanda, what about school?"  
What a jerk. "Figure it out yourself ass hole."  
With that, he turned and started to walk back to where ever he was going.  
I then started to undress and got in the water. It was the most relieving thing I had felt all day.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok, so you guys have inspired me to write more. Umm, we'll see where it goes from here. Thanks for all the great reviews, and here's chap.8_**

****The cool soothing salt water wrapped around me like soft plush blanket. Although I knew that it wouldn't last long before I started to change, I was still relieved to find that it wasn't any different from last time. I knew that time was nearing as all of the others started to come. What? You didn't think that I was the only one, did you?  
Hell no! There were thousands of others like me. You see, I was their leader since I had the gift of the siren. Every two-hundred and fifty six or so years, someone like me would pop up out of nowhere. I was a rare mermaid, and all of the others went where I did. Meaning, which ever part of the ocean I went, they had to go, no other choice given, weather where they were from was getting the full moon or not, they still came. It was exciting, energizing, and no feeling in the world compared to it.  
They all gathered around me, mermaid and merman alike, preparing for what I had to say.  
"My fellow brothers and sisters," I said, speaking loud enough for them to hear, "Today I have discovered that we have a werewolf amongst us." I listened as they gasped in astonishment. "Hush! I will not let this ruin what we have had for over two million years! This is the time when we must stick together! So, what I ask of you is great, and I hope that you will listen." I paused and gathered their eyes. "I have not the information as to how many there are in our presence or existence. So, I ask that each and every one of you come to my land where I rule over the foolish humans."  
Mummers and whispers spread over the crowd, and I waited for someone to speak up, and they did. A boy, about my age, maybe a little older.  
"My Luna," I was that to them, "Forgive me for saying this, but does that not seem a little dangerous? What will we do? Pack up and leave our families? I mean, take a look around you, there are children here. They need their mothers and fathers. For some people here, it is their first time changing. It is not something we should be doing. I understand that werewolves can kill us, but you yourself said that you don't know how many there are or where they hide. I think that the safest thing for us to do is just wait to see what happens."  
All of my people nodded in agreement with him, as did I.  
"As your Luna, I greatly apologize for my words. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. But as the sun sinks, I ask that you would take it into consideration. If you decide not to come, then please be careful. Do not trust anyone with the color of blue in their eyes. I do not want someone of my kind to mistake a human for a werewolf. But be warned, if any one of you passes because of the beast, you will all come here, child or not. Am I understood?"  
"Yes Luna." They all replied.  
"Good, now spread out and look for ships. If you see one, then tell me through our one bond. Does everyone know how to use the bond?" They nodded. The bond was really just is being able to contact each other with our minds. "Excellent, tell me and I will sink it, if you see a lone human, bring them to me and I will take care of it. Am I understood?"  
"Yes Luna." They all replied.  
"Good, now go before the sun sinks. If you start to see the moon, come back immediately, I don't care what you see, just do as I say."  
"Yes Luna." And then they left.


	7. Chapter 7

I watched as they all came back, none of them finding a ship or human that was within a three hundred mile radius. Good.  
"My people," I said, "Let your other half take control. The sun is setting. Our humans are beginning to get weak. Set your soul free; relax, as I will do the same."  
Finally. I took over Amanda's body, watching as my peoples' eyes turned from their human color, to a sea green, mixed with blue and a little bit of tan.  
Everyone around me, all of my slaves, were now taken over by their inner self. If they were mean, then they turned into an awful demon, if they were nice, they turned horribly mean, and if they were saints, then they just turned mean. Mermaids were not nice creatures.  
"My people," I said through Amanda, "The time nears for us to turn. For those who are weak, this night will not be a good memory. For those who are strong, then this will be your weakest moment. Nothing is worse than the change, I warn you, but most of us here have done it before, and we know what is to come, and you know that it is not pleasant. I will continue to pray for those who have not done this before, just be ready for the worst. We know how this works, the mermaids will turn first, then the mermen, and after everyone has turned, we will be together and hunt. Gather as many fish you can carry." I turned to the men and said, "This month, you will take the children, next month, the women will take them, understood?"  
"Yes Luna." The men said.  
"Good." I waited and waited until the sun finally sat. Finally! We all jumped off of the boat and let the water wrap around us.  
Then we phased.  
I will save all of the gruesome details for another time. We were all in pain, except for one person.  
A little girl that hadn't jumped. There was nothing I could do now, I had no legs, and if I left the water, we would all die.  
"Little girl!" I said, "Jump now or you will die from not turning!"  
She shook her head, but I could see that she was in pain, "Mommy said not to jump!"  
"Well she will never know! Now jump!"  
We were all trying to get her to jump. "No! I can't swim!"  
I just stared at her, we all did. "What do you mean you can't swim? Who is your mother?" I yelled  
Out of nowhere, someone jumped from the water and grabbed the girl, taking her into the water, holding her up so she wouldn't drown and we turned away as she changed. It was the boy that had spoken.  
The girl was crying, but she could swim. Once you turn, you have to swim weather you want to or not.  
I swam to him and slapped his face. "That was foolish! She could've died! Our species is not a large one, and pulling stunts like that is not wise! Amanda shouldn't have let you live. What kind of goal were you trying to accomplish?"  
"I was trying to save her life." He said in a calm voice, "She would've been dead by now if I wouldn't have grabbed her. What would you have done?"  
"I would've made sure that it was ok with my Luna first! We would have helped you if you would have just asked!"  
"It would've been too late!" he yelled.  
"Forget it! It is obvious to me now that you will be trouble. If you EVER do that again, I will kill you without a second thought, understand?" I yelled in his face.  
"Yes Luna." He said reluctantly.  
I turned back to everyone else and said, "Let us hunt."

Three hours later, I saw a shark swimming and started to follow it. I was starving, and these little fish wouldn't do, but a shark would be more than enough.  
He didn't even notice me as I swam up to him and dug y teeth into his back. He struggled for a while, but eventually my venom paralyzed him and he could not move. I tore my teeth into him, taking bits and pieces of his skin off until I reached his insides. Jack-pot.  
It was delicious, but then someone had to ruin it.  
The boy.  
He came beside me and started to share the shark. Hell no. I did not share with anyone. He just wanted to die.  
I took my finger nails and dug them into his arm, shocking him as I started to swim to the surface with him in my hands.  
When we reached the top, he turned to me, but I didn't let go. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.  
"I was hunting," he said, trying to get out of my grasp, but I still did not let go.  
"No! You were taking my food! What is your name?" I yelled at him.  
"Keith, Keith Hodge!"  
"Who do you think you are? Embarrassing me in front of my people? Disobeying me? Risking lives? Taking what is mine? What kind of foolish merman are you?"  
"I am sorry Luna! Please, forgive me."  
"Forgive you!" I sunk my nails deeper into his skin and he screamed in pain. "You do not deserve to be forgiven! I should have kept that shark alive so it could devour you! What do you have to say for yourself? Huh!"  
"Please let go, my Luna, I will not do it again, I promise!"  
"No! you will not do it again because you are to move to my land so I can discipline you. You have no choice, understand?"  
He looked at me in astonishment, but said, "Yes Luna."  
I let go, but he did not move. "When our humans take over again, you are to pack your things and leave wherever you were, do you understand!"  
"Yes Luna." He said, looking down.  
"If you do not turn up in three days' time, then I will find you, understand?"  
"Yes Luna."  
"Good, NOW GO!"  
He swam away quickly and I went back under to finish my shark. That boy had no idea what he was getting himself into.


	8. Chapter 8

After the sun started to rise, I knew that it was time for Amanda to take over again, so I went back to the boat and sat there until my tail disappeared and went to the bottom of the boat to get cloths. Everyone joined me and started to get dressed. That is when I noticed that Keith had joined us. His eyes were no longer the colors of the sea, they were hazel.  
_Ok Amanda, time for you to come back.  
_I took back my body, remembering all of the things I, my mermaid, had done. Crap. I hated her.  
"Keith!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. He winced in pain and I pulled back. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot about your arm. I wasn't-"  
"It's ok. Right now, my arm is the least of my worries. Look, my mom really needs me right now, and if I leave then she's going to be helpless."  
"Keith," I said, "I'm sorry, but once you say-"  
He held up his hand and said, "I know, once I agree then what ever I agree to can't be undone, but there has to be something you can do! I mean, you are the Luna of every mermaid in the world! There has to be a loophole, a way out, or even something you could tell-"  
"Keith," I said, interrupting him, "I'm really, really sorry. It was not me, it was my mermaid. I promise, if there was anything that I could do to help you, I would. Actually, I think there is."  
His head perked up and he grabbed my hand. "Please! Anything, I will do anything to keep my mom safe, no matter the cost!"  
"Well, you never agreed to how long you would stay. So, maybe I could just make it until the next full moon and then you will be able to go home."  
"But that's a whole month!"  
"Sorry, that's the best I can do for now. I will try to see what else I can help with, but for right now, that is the only thing I can do."  
He thought for a minute, and then I noticed that he was still holding my hand. Awkward...  
"Ok, I guess if that's the only thing you can do, then it will have to do."  
I nodded and said, "Um, Keith?" He looked up, "You're still holding my hand."  
"Oh!" he let go, "Sorry, I wasn't-"  
"It's ok. Anyway, the boat is about to leave. I need to go the U.S department of the ship."  
He smiled, "Great, I'll follow you there."  
"You're American?"  
"Yes. I live in America. To be specific, in Georgia."  
"Oh."  
And with that, we both went up to the third floor of the boat. You see, this was a very large boat. Each deck represented a country, and with there being two hundred and forty two countries, there were two hundred and forty two levels of the boat. It all went by population. Largest population on the top, smallest on the bottom. There was at least one mermaid for each country, but in the Pitcairn islands, being the lowest population, mermaids were rare.  
This year though, we had two people, but we refused to have them on the very bottom of the boat, so they were with China on the first floor.  
That's how we worked. Everything was organized by country and/or continent. It depended on which yacht we had for that month. This month, we had the very large one, so every country had its own deck.  
"You ready?" He asked, fastening his seat belt. Oh, and this was a fast boat. We made it across the world in just a day.  
"I'm always ready. This is the best part."  
We both smiled and the boat took off. Well, first stop was China.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok guys, I'm really sorry, but I won't be posting anything today. Um, I'm really busy right now. My parents are now both working and I have to take care of my sister, and I come home late from school. I might post something late tonight, or maybe tomorrow. I' just going to tell you right now, I'm only 13. Not very old and I have like three projects due tomorrow, so we'll see where this story goes..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing was worse than the moment I got home and realized what had happened. My house, my privet house, was surrounded by people with the color of blue in their eyes. Werewolves. Everywhere.  
Even Don was there. That ass wipe.  
"Are you the leader they call Amanda?" A man asked, coming close to me.  
I'm not going to lie, I was scared, but I was not about to show it to these flea infested hair balls. "Who wants to know?"  
"I do," He growled, literally.  
"Well then, since I don't know you, I don't have to tell you. Now please, take your fleabags back to the forest where you belong. You and I both know the law between my kind and yours. If you break that, then there will be hell to pay." I said without a trace of fear in my voice. Nice.  
"I know the law, but so do you. Where are the others?" He asked, looking behind me.  
"In their country where they belong. Far away from you guys."  
He growled again, "Look here little girl, if anyone of you endangers my kind, then I will kill you without a second thought, understand?"  
"Sure, now please leave my property. Oh, and I hope that you know we cannot kill you. If anything, I should be the one coming to your door with my people, who, by the way, will be arriving soon."  
Again, he growled, "Listen-"  
"No, you listen." I said, poking his chest, "Mermaids have been around a lot longer than werewolves. We know a lot more than you will even begin to scratch the surface of. We live longer, we die slower, and we fight harder. So, when my people arrive, I don't expect you to touch them, but if you do, I will find a way to kill you, even if I have to bring witches into this. I don't care if I break the law that has been established, I only care about protecting my people, and I'm guessing that you do too. So the best thing to do right now is just leave it alone. I don't want to bring all of my people here, so just tell me where your wolves are so I can warn whoever I need to warn. Got it?"  
He stared at me as if I had just grown a second head. "How old are you?" He asked.  
Well, not what I was expecting, but, "In human years I am five thousand-seven hundred-and sixty two years old, in mermaid years, I am seventeen."  
I was surprised that at that moment his eyes didn't fall out of his head because of how wide they were. "Wait, what is the normal life span of your kind?"  
"Well, for-wait, I know what you're doing! You're avoiding my question, answer it now ass hole!"  
He smiled, "Fine, I have packs in America, Romania, and Russia, and that's all."  
"Good, now I'm not going to tell you thank you because it's against my nature, but I do appreciate your...oh, I can't do this." I laughed, "Just leave before I change my mind."  
He turned to all of his people and then they left. Each one of them stared at me as they walked by, but I didn't return the favor. It was going to be a long month.

"Mulţumesc , şi a face pe plac la a fi aici curînd.(Thank you, and please be here soon.)" I said, smiling to myself and laughing as I spoke to the Romanian woman over the phone about travel plans.  
"Nici o problemă we'll a fi acolo înăuntru trei săptămînă timp. (No problem, we'll be there in three weeks' time.)" She said, and then we hung up.  
Everything was in place, until I turned on the news.  
"Breaking news," she said, "Multiple deaths in Russia and Romania. Sixty-two in Russia, and twenty-eight in Romania, a total of ninety. All of the victims were said to have just come home after a short vacation in the Pacific. Tragic as it may sound, the victims were also mainly women. The only question is, how did this happen, and where will it hit next?"  
I nearly fell out of my seat when I heard this. No, impossible, I just talked to them, how could this happen? Why were they killing my people?  
No! What did I say?  
If a werewolf touched my people, I would find a way to kill them. Russia and Romania? The only places with wolves other than America? It was them! Those fucking mutts were going to pay for what they have done! My people! My responsibility! My property! It was all invaded! Nothing was going to stop me from taking off those heads. Nothing.  
It was time to call in my people and kill every last werewolf there was in this world. None would be left standing after this battle, and I was going to make damn well sure of it! There would be a battle, there would be blood, and there would be a bitch. Well, when you got on my bad side, I could be a bitch, and you NEVER wanted to get on my bad side.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Hey guys, just want to apologize for not posting a lot, but you know how it is. Anyway, thanks for all of the great reviews. :) Oh, and i'll be posting some-what quicker for about 5 days, i'm on thanksgiving break right now, so...YAY! and i hope you enjoy this chapter. :) _**

Calls, calls, and more calls. I had called every country, every mermaid, talked to those without cell phones and taken trips across the world. No one denied me, no one argued with my requests. We all cared for our kind, for we would stop at nothing to get revenge on the wolves for killing us. Nothing would-  
_knock, knock, knock._ I heard, getting up to answer the door.  
As I opened it, I wanted to shut it again. "Get out!" I said.  
"Wait, please just listen," Don said, both of us fighting over the door. "Please listen! My alpha sent me here, we didn't kill them!"  
I stopped and looked at him, not believing a word that left his mouth, but saying, "You have five minutes."  
He stepped in immediately before I had a chance to change my mind. "Someone's framing our kind, we don't know who, and we don't know why, but they are. If we don't stop them, then who knows what will happen next?"  
"I don't believe you! I know that you've all been trying to get rid of us for centuries, but his is ridiculous! How could you do this, and now you guys are lying about it?! That's just sad. I have-"  
Someone knocked on the door again, and I turned to Don, "Is that another one?"  
He shook his head and I answered the door.  
"Keith?" I asked, seeing him with a load of bags. "Oh my gosh, let me help you." I took some of the bags from his hands, but he just dropped his on the floor surprisingly, wrapped his arms around me.  
"Amanda, I promise, we'll-"  
He pulled back and looked behind me, seeing Don and his eyes.  
"Get behind me," Keith said, protecting his Luna, "He has the color-"  
"Keith," I said, coming out from behind him, "I know. We were discussing the issue at hand. Don't fret, I have no plans to trust him."  
Without a word, Don lunged for Keith. Shit!  
Keith threw his fist in Don's face, Don returning the favor.  
"Hey!" I said with as much power as I could. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I yelled.  
They didn't listen and continued to punch, kick, and even bite. This wasn't going to end well.  
I stepped in front of Keith at the wrong moment and got a fist to the face. Ouch! That hurt!  
"Oh my gosh! Amanda, I'm sorry!" Don said, but in return, I just slapped him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you! Why did you just attack him!" I asked.  
Don looked down and said, "He was touching you."  
"What? He was touching me? Don! You and I are done! If another guy wants to give me a greeting hug, then let them do it without you attacking them! He's mine to protect, not yours to hurt!"  
"Wait," Keith said, "You were dating him?"  
"Not for long. Once I learned he was a wolf, it was over."  
Then I noticed something, Keith had a puffy eye and his face was bleeding. No way.  
"You used your wolf strength on him!" I yelled in Don's face. "You ass hole! You've done it now. Where's your alpha? I want to speak with him now!"  
Having no choice, he took Keith and me to the forest. Time for hell to break loose.

Keith and I trailed behind Don. "Keith, are you sure that you're ok?" I asked for the tenth time in a row.  
He laughed, "Yes, I'm fine."  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just really pissed off right now."  
"You know, I wasn't sure that you would be so...protective. Don't take it the wrong way, but you really-"  
He was cut short as we heard a growl from behind us. We both turned, but just as we did, something came over my vision and I could feel y hands being pulled behind me.  
Hell no! This was a trap!  
I took my elbow and pulled it back, hitting someone in the gut. I then took the bag off my head and saw people everywhere, all werewolves. Shit.  
I stood no chance, so I grabbed Keith and ran. We both ran until I was sure no one was following us anymore.  
When we were back at my house, I noticed that he hadn't taken his bag off.  
I laughed and said, "Keith, you can take off the bag. They aren't coming-"  
He took it off and I realized something. That wasn't Keith.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ Hey, sorry i haven't posted in a while. I was debating on this chapter a little. So, it's kind of like a 2 in 1 chapter i guess. Anyway, it took a lot of convincing to do this because of what i originally had planned, but i promise that i'll make it work. :) Oh, and if you're enjoying t, then visit my page and vote on my polls. Thanks :) Hope you enjoy..._**

I backed away, running into the couch, not a good thing. No, I was going to fight, and I was going to win. I was a leader, not a loser.  
I let out a piercing scream, my fish scream. No wolf could stand against my scream.  
He was down on his knees in a few seconds and I wasted no time running outside to find Keith.  
But as soon as I started, a hand collided with my stomach. I has a feeling that this wasn't over, but it was too late, I had already used most of my energy on the scream. That thing only came once a month.  
The last thing I saw was a smile, and then everything went dark.

I woke up in a car with my head on someone's lap. I looked up, "Keith?"  
"Amanda, thank God." He smiled, but didn't move.  
I tried to sit up, but my head was pounding. "Ouch." I said, but I could do nothing, my hands were tied.  
"Keith, where are we, why are my hands tied, and my feet?"  
That's when I noticed something. We weren't the only ones in the car. There were werewolves. Everywhere. Don.  
"What the hell is going on?" I yelled.  
"Would you shut up?" One of them said.  
"When you tell me why you have my people!"  
Don turned to me. "Amanda, we're going to give you a choice. Either we can let you go, or we can let your people go. But keep this in mind; if you chose your people, you die. If you chose yourself to be let free, then your people die."  
No. "Hey, maybe you don't understand this, but if you kill me, then you kill my people. We have a bond! That may not be true for your kind, but it is for mine! Either way, you kill us all."  
He smiled, "I think that we should just kill you and get it over with then."  
They didn't understand. "You don't get it!" I was so angry, I tore past the rope on my hands, "If the mermaids die, then so do you! Every time a mermaid falls, a wolf falls with it. Here's something that will really surprise you."  
They were already staring at me now, even Keith.  
"It's not a wolf-to-wolf mate, it's a wolf-to-mermaid mate! So if you kill me, then my wolf mate dies."

All of my people had been called to gather in with the wolves, and they were all here. We sat on one side, while they sat on the other. Everyone was sigh lent, and it annoyed me.  
We all knew why no one was speaking. We were at war with each other. They were mad at me because I with-held information, and we were mad at them because they tried to kill our species. Well, it was really hard to decide which one of us were more guilty. (it was the wolves)  
Finally, I stood up. "Today, you tried to kill my kind. For no reason what so ever, you attacked my people, kidnapped me, and now you think we are the ones doing wrong. You have killed ninety mermaids in one day, and I have killed none of yours."  
"True, but ninety of mine have also passed."  
I laughed. "Well, if you wouldn't have killed mine, then we wouldn't be here right now."  
"Amanda, I think that this all falls on you. If you would have informed us of this, then we wouldn't have thought about killing anyone."  
"Excuse me! That right there proves that you are not a good leader. A leader is supposed to care for everyone, his or her enemies. A leader is supposed to keep others safe and not lead into destruction. What is a leader without leader quality?"  
He stared at me, knowing that I was right. "You speak of true words, but we are gathered here today to discuss the matter at hand. You said that wolves can only mate to mermaids, is this true?"  
"No. They can mate to wolves, but it wouldn't be the same. In other words, no wolf will ever be complete without a mermaid."  
"But our kind are enemies."  
I smiled, "Yes, that's the point. The first Luna made us enemies to assure that none of us would last long, but she made a mistake. You see, every year, a mermaid and a werewolf are born on the same week. They eventually will meet, and conceive a child. But what she didn't know was that they would not tell anyone. At first, it worked to her advantage, but then something happened.  
"She discovered that if a mermaid and a wolf conceive a child, then that child will live for a very long time. So what she did is made it to where it was nearly impossible for us to have children. Here's how it goes; mermaid + mermaid = mermaid. Wolf + wolf = wolf. But mermaid + wolf = vampire."  
There were gasps around the room.  
Just wait, "Oh, that's not the worst part. When the vampire is born, both the wolf and the mermaid die."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok, sorry i haven't been posting a lot. I'm kind of starting to have doubts about this story. It's going way off track than what i had planned. Well, i guess i'll just have to make it work and see where it goes. So, if you're enjoying, please leave a comment and tell me what you think should happen, because i'm not quite sure what to do... I have an idea, but, i dont know if that'll work. But anyway, this chapter is larger than some of the others because i've been working o it for a while, so i hope you enjoy =)**_

Everything went sigh lent. Nobody moved an inch or spoke a word. Only the bravest had the guts to clear their throats, but still said nothing. They were all in shock by my words, and I hadn't even gotten to the best part.  
"Excuse me," Their leader said, "How do we know that you speak the truth?"  
I smiled, "I was hoping that you would say that."  
I went to the door to the room and opened it, bringing in my pet. He was chained and muzzled, I wasn't taking my chances.  
"This," I said, pulling on his chains, "Is my little friend Joseph Hail. I've known him for over three hundred years and kept him a secret. Although Joseph has learned to control his thirst for human blood, he has yet to overcome his desire for mermaids or werewolves."  
Many people gasped.  
"Joseph," I said, and he turned to me, "If I let you speak, will you behave?"  
He stared at me for a moment, but then nodded in return.  
"Ok," I said, and then started to remove his muzzle, but not his chains. No way. He still said nothing. "Oh, com now, don't be shy. We're all friends here."  
Nothing. Ok, he wasn't talking.  
"Everyone, please encourage Joseph." I said, but still, no one moved.  
As if on cue, he started to speak anyway. "I am not dangerous. I swear it to thee. My hands are chained to control my inner self. I am but a child, as Amanda has reminded me many times, but I continue to grow. I am certain that you all are speculating my life story, for it is not a short one."  
I smiled and said, "You see, he is a sweet boy. Please continue my darling." I loved Joseph more than anything. He was the one thing in my life that never went wrong. He had never given me a reason to hate him, so I didn't.  
He smiled and said, "I never knew my mother, nor did I my father, but Amanda has been both to me for a very long time. I was born in a carriage in 843 B.C. Amanda was there, she had known my parents for a short time, but still loved them. My Father was a merman, and my mother a wolf."  
"Wait," A wolf said, "If you didn't know your parents, then how do you know about them?"  
I smiled, "It's a perk to being a vampire. When you are born, everything about your parents are...carved into your memories. Their past, present, and sometimes their future. It all depends on how long they live after the birth. With Joseph, they died immediately, sad, but true."  
Joseph looked down. Shit. Brought it up. I rubbed his back, but he stared at me with glowing red eyes. Oh no.  
"Joseph, just breathe. You are your own self, you don't need blood." He growled. "I'm your friend, not your foe." I cupped his face, but that only caused him to growl more. "Hey! Stop it now, you don't growl at me, and if your eyes don't stop glowing, I'm calling in my mermaid."  
I knew that he couldn't do anything, but he was making a bad impression.  
"Amanda, please get me out of here." He pleaded.  
"Damn, you're getting worse," I said, taking another look at his eyes. He couldn't handle being around these people all at once. I had to take mercy on him. "I understand, we'll leave." I helped him up, putting his muzzle back on.  
"Wait!" The leader wolf said, "What about our meeting? You haven't told us everything."  
I sighed. "Look, we'll continue another time."  
"No! You have a duty, and it doesn't involve this outcast."  
Ok, now you had a pissed off mermaid, and an uncontrollable vampire. Not a good combination.  
"Joseph, go wait outside while I deal with this. I'll be there soon."  
He scowled at the wolf, but left.  
"Good. Now sit so we can continue." The wolf said.  
I came to his side and raised my fist, bringing it down on him. All of the other wolves growled, and in return, got glowing eyes from my people.  
"Don't you EVER call him an outcast! He is a combination of our people! He should be leading us, not you or me! You call your cousins family, do you not? So you will call him our people! My Joseph is the one that is going to unite us and allow our species to grow larger and stronger! He is practically my child, and you will NOT hurt my child, understand?!" I yelled with all of my anger.  
He was still shocked by me, as was everyone else. "His helplessness has blinded you woman, open your eyes!"  
"My eyes are wide open, yours are the ones that are shut! Do you believe that he is one of us? I can prove it to you."  
"How?"  
"By allowing him to phase. He can phase into whatever he wants whenever he wants without it causing him pain." I said, smiling, but I was not amused.  
"Impossible."  
"No, completely possible, but it will have to wait. I have to get him home before he kills us all out of anger due to your stupidity."  
I left the room and brought Joseph back home. He had been living with me for a while now, and I had no problems.  
As I walked through my doors and into the living room, I noticed that my mom was there. Shit.  
"Amanda?" She asked, looking at the chained man in my arms, "Who is this?"  
"Mom? I thought you wouldn't be home until next week?"  
She continued to stare at Joseph. "Well, I came home early because we finished the scene with the ship and they let us go. Now don't make me ask you again Amanda." She said with a strain voice.  
"This is Joseph."  
"Why does he have a muzzle and chains? Why is he in the house?"  
This wasn't going well. "Um, well, today is his birthday, and we're playing a game."  
"And it involves chains?"  
"Yeah. It's called...vampire. Right now, I'm trying to keep him away from all of the humans."  
He smiled and said something, but no one could hear what he said because of the muzzle.  
"Amanda, don't lie to me. You are not very good at it. I may not be your real mom, but know when you're lying."  
I sighed. "Look, just go with it. I'll explain later, but right now I just want to get him to the cellar and go to bed. I'm tired, it's been a long day, and the last thing I need is this."  
"Amanda, has he been here the whole time?"  
I smiled, "Yes. About three weeks after we moved into this house, I moved him in with us."  
She rubbed her temple. "Fine, but he doesn't have to stay in the cellar. Every time I go down there, I feel like someone's watching me, and it stinks. So, get him a shower and let him stay in the guest bedroom."  
"That's not going to work mom."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Keith is in the guest bedroom. Don't tell me to put him downstairs, because there's already three people here."  
"What!" she asked.  
"You guys can come out now!" I yelled, and a few of my people showed their selves'. I couldn't keep the smile that spread across my face in that moment hidden for any longer.  
"Amanda! Why are all of your people here?"  
"I need them to stay here for a while, just until we work everything out with the wolves."  
"Wolves?" Her eyes grew wider.  
"Ug, can I explain later please? I told you, I'm tired."  
"Fine! Joseph will stay in your room for now until I find out what to do."  
"Ok. My mermaids follow me."  
We all went to my room and sat down. It was a tight fit, I will tell you that, but we made it work.  
They were still looking at Joseph. Finally, I took his chains and muzzle off, throwing them on the ground. "Aw, now see? That feels better, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
I smiled. "Ok," I said, turning to them. "We need to make sleeping arrangements. Keith, I'm afraid that you'll be sharing a room with someone. For those of you that have been told to sleep downstairs, you be staying there I'm afraid. Who has not got a place to sleep?"  
About three people raised their hands. "Um, ok, well, I guess you can just stay in the guest room with Keith."  
They nodded. "Ok, and Joseph will be staying in my room. I want to hear no complaints."  
"My Luna?" Keith said, "Why are you favoring...Joseph?"  
I smiled, "I apologize, but he is important to me. Like I said, he's my child. I understand that this is not normal for us, but Joseph is special, even more special than I am. Please treat him like one of your own."  
They weren't going to budge...yet. "Joseph?" he turned to me, "Are you hungry?"  
Now they were all surprised. I knew it, they didn't trust me. "Let's go. My people have faith in me no longer."  
I grabbed Joseph's hand and together we jumped from my window. He wasn't affected by the sun when he was with me, but alone during the day could mean death. I had yet to learn everything about him, but I had learned a lot.  
"I cannot believe this. They don't trust me!"  
Joseph didn't say anything. "Ug! I need water!"  
He grabbed my hand and together we walked to the school. Joseph was so nice. He knew what I would do, so he had grabbed my bathing suit. How smart.  
"This is why I love you." I said and we smiled. I went to go change and then jumped in the pool.  
Joseph sat back and watched as I swam lap after lap, never pausing for a breath.  
Then I heard Joseph growl and slowed down, looking at the teacher standing there with a smile across her face. Ms. Smith, the swimming coach.  
"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Ms. Amanda, swimming in my pool."  
I smiled, this was my favorite teacher. She never got mad at me. "Hello Ms. Smith."  
"Hello Amanda. What brings you here?"  
I sighed and jumped out of the pool. "I just have a lot on my mind."  
"I understand." She looked over to Joseph, "Who's this?"  
I smiled. "That's Joseph." I came by his side. I knew that she wasn't going to hurt him, but I never took my chances.  
"Aren't you dating Don?"  
"No. We got into a fight, but I'm fine with it. Don't worry, Joseph is just a friend, a very old friend." Joseph and I laughed.  
"Oh, well, Joseph, welcome to Pacific High, will you be attending here?"  
I shook my head, but Joseph spook up, "Actually, yes, I will be. I just hope that everyone will accept me. I'll be coming in next week."  
"Wonderful!" she said, but I was in shook. Joseph couldn't go to school, it was full with humans and wolves, even some mermaids! He would go crazy!  
"Yes. I'm sure that Amanda will introduce me to her friends." I take that back, he was already crazy.  
"I'm sure that she will. I've known her for a while. She's on the team, you know. Do you swim?"  
"Yes, very well actually. Amanda has taught me everything I know."  
Coach looked at me with a smile, "Then I'm sure you are amazing. Amanda, I like him, keep him around for a while. You must be one of the students moving here. We have a lot of new people."  
What?! My people too?  
This was going to be awful. I'm not even sure if we would survive past a day.  
Out of anger, I jumped back in the pool and began swimming laps again. Although I couldn't swim at mermaid speed with coach in the room, I swam as fast as I could to blow off some steam.  
No one was listening to me; they were all going their own way! I'm the leader, not them, I make the decisions, they don't! Why were my people doing this to me? I kept a secret, ok, I get that, but it's not like I-ok, well it was a big secret, but they should still trust their Luna. I would never hurt them, ever!  
I heard a low growl and turned to Joseph, sitting beside him was Keith. Ms. Smith had left, so I jumped out and looked at Keith.  
He cleared his throat and said, "They told me to find you."  
"How did you know we were here?" I asked.  
"The bond."  
Of course. "I need time to think."  
"We're worried about you."  
That one thing, those four little words set me off. I was already a ticking time bomb, and the time had run out. "You were worried about ME? No, I'm supposed to worry about you guys, not the other way around. I have failed all of you; I don't deserve to be worried about. I lied, kept secrets, and put your lives' in danger. I shouldn't be your Luna, someone else should. When this month is over, I will renounce my leadership and pass it on to someone else."  
Both Joseph and Keith were completely surprised by my words, as was I. Where had that come from? Was it true? I thought for a minute, about all of the things I had done and not done. I had been around for a long time, but had I ever really thought about what was asked of me as Luna? No, I hadn't.  
"Amanda, you're a great Luna and an old one too. If you renounce your duty, we won't find a Luna for a long time and will be helpless. When you learned that there were werewolves, you took action. You didn't hesitate or take questions. When our ninety passed because of them, you acted as expected. You protect us no matter what, and no hesitation. You are the greatest Luna in our history."  
"I don't care. I can't handle all of this. I haven't even told you guys the full story."  
Keith looked up at me with even greater surprise and asked, "What else is there that you have yet to tell us?"  
I sighed. "I already know who my mate is."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the great comments =). Um, sorry i dont post very often, i've bee busy. Tomorrow of later I'll have more up here. I think we're almost done with it. Not sure. Oh well, hope you enjoy =)**_

We went back home. I hadn't expected to see my car, but Keith had drove it here. Once more, we had to gather with the wolves to talk. This was absolutely ridiculous. Never in our history had we even met in the same room, and today we were meeting twice in less than twenty-four hours.  
I knew what I had to do. "My people, wolves, and Joseph, I greatly apologize for my lack of leadership today. You must understand that everything has been quite...off for me in the last few weeks. I have not been the leader that has been expected of me and that is unacceptable. I have something to tell all of my people, but it will have to wait until later."  
Right then, I felt like crying. I had been a leader ever since I could remember, and now I was going to resign? This isn't how I was raised. I was raised to be strong no matter what, but this was too much to take in at once.  
"I haven't told you everything about the mating process yet. First, I need two people." I said, and grabbed two random people, one from my side and one from the wolf side.  
"Let's say that these two were mates. Well, if I kill the wolf male, then the mermaid female dies with him." They sat back down. "It's not just a random death. Everyone is connected. Everyone in this room right now has a mate. If they die, their mates die with them. That's why when you guys killed my people, your people died. Those were all mates, and they didn't even know it. It's sad really, very sad indeed."  
Amanda, you will not cry, you will not!  
The door opened and my grandmother came in. What the...  
"Grandma?" I asked, and came over to push her the rest of the way.  
She smiled, "Hello Amanda. Ah, it feels so good to get out of that old retirement home."  
"Grandma, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh nothing, just watching my granddaughter being the leader that she has always been." She smiled. Of course, she would show up now and say that.  
"Can we continue please?" He said, and I nodded.  
"Yes, of course, um, well, the thing that I have to tell you all is-"  
The doors burst open and I heard someone scream, "Humans!" And they were right, but it was only three of them. Two boys and a girl. They were all teenagers and had knives, guns, and what looked like poison on a belt.  
The girl held up the gun and pointed it to my people while the oldest looking boy pointed it to the wolves. The youngest of them was just standing there watching us all.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The girl said.  
I came up to her and said, "How about you just leave us all alone before someone gets hurt?"  
She smiled and I took a gun to the face. Oh hell no.  
She had done it now.  
My eyes were glowing at this point and I was uncontrollable. I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her feet from the floor.  
Then, the bitch took the little bottle that was attached to part of her belt and dumped half of it on me. Oh, shit. I knew what this was.  
I dropped her and tried to remove the powder from my skin, but it was too late. I was already in pain, my mermaid was taking over, and I was changing.  
There was no water around here, I was going to die. It was my time. That meant that everyone was going to die, and the only one that could stop it was the girl.


	15. Chapter 15

_** Hey guys, i'm really really sorry, but i can't find the time to write this story anymore. It's taking time away from my family, friends, and school work. Next year i'll be in highschool and i might have to quit on writing for good. I dont know what's going to happen, but it's my last year with almost all of my friends and i dont want anything coming in between that. We're all going to different highschools, and some of them are moving...so, i'm really sorry. Um, hopefully, one day, i can get one of my books published and you can read them, but it's not likely that that's going to happen, so, yeah. I promise that i would continue if i had the time, but i dont. If you were enjoying it, then im REALLY REALLY sorry, i just can't do this story anymore. When i started, it was ok, but now i realized that i'm not praying because i'm staying up late, i'm not hanging out with my friends, i keep canceling, my grades are slipping, and a lot of other things. I can't continue with the story is the bottom line. =(, sorry.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_** Hey guys, so, i've been thinking that i ended on a bad part. So, if you want to know how it ends, or want it to continue, just send me a privet message and let me know. If i do continue, i will not be posting everyday because of time and what not. Oh, and, on a completely unrelated note, i'm helping out a friend here.  
If you like one direction, then click on this link and read her story. It's really good, i promise!  
**_ story/2169621/Maid-For-Styles/2/  
_**Thanks =)**_


End file.
